


Take a Load Off

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Menma is their love child, idfc how he came into being lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: After so many weeks of hearing Naruto whine and complain about how they never go out and enjoy the sun, Sasuke finally considers taking a load off on a family vacation at the sunny beaches of Kumogakure. After all, a little R&R never hurt anyone… at least until the rest of the ‘family’ gets involved.





	Take a Load Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially based off my own trip to Myrtle Beach with my family. I had a couple of ideas of where it would go, but now I don't know. So... just think of it as discontinued because I don't want it rotting on my computer anymore.
> 
> I think Sasuke was a truck driver who was frequently gone while Naruto was a physical instructor with his own office and studio in the house for clients. Idk why but truck driver!Sasuke sounds freaking great and I wonder where the heck my research notes for this fic went to.

Bright blue eyes stared at the serene expression of his lover as he slept. It seemed so strange to have on such a normally guarded face, but the few times the shield was shed to reveal this inner peace, Naruto couldn’t help but stare. It was rare for him to wake up before the other and he had decided long ago that it was worth a little sleep to have moments like these.

A few ebony tresses obstructed his view, so reaching a tan hand forward; he moved to swipe them away. “What are you doing, idiot?”

He grinned at his now awake companion. The other’s eyes, black as night, looked up at him with a questioning gaze. “Nothing.”

The other snorted, but didn’t say anything when Naruto continued with swiping Sasuke’s bangs out of his eyes. Even though Sasuke didn’t like being touched in general, Sasuke always had his exceptions.

“You know… Menma keeps telling me about his friends and they stuff they talk about when they’re together.” Naruto began slowly. Sasuke just continued to stare at him, but Naruto knew that Sasuke leaning into his touch meant that the ebony-haired man was listening. “They’re always going on about what they’re doing over summer. Swimming, amusement parks, _traveling_. Y’know, the things all kids talk about when the school year ends.”

Naruto chanced a look at his husband and was greeted with a wary stare that was quickly becoming a glare that read ‘no’ all over it. The scowl that unconsciously formed on his face did nothing to prevent the coming statement.

“No, Naruto. We are not going on a vacation for the fifth time. Stop trying to convince me of it.” Sasuke slapped Naruto’s hand away with a sneer and turned to his other side, knowing full and well that Naruto’s blue eyes were boring into his pale, naked back. Naruto had brought up this pointless idea a couple months ago and had taken the simple no and hadn’t mentioned it for three weeks. However, the closer the end of Menma’s school year came, the more persistent Naruto became with this topic and it was starting to piss Sasuke off.

“Why not? Menma only has two days left of school and you and I both have tons of vacation days stocked up!”

“That doesn’t mean we should use them, Naruto.” Sasuke retorted, looking over his shoulder to meet Naruto’s sapphire with his onyx. Growling a little, Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks, pulling at them slightly. It was a habit of his whenever he felt frustrated, mostly happening when he and Sasuke argued.

“But Sasuke-! It would be just a little fun and sun and god knows you need some sort of color on your pale ass.” Naruto tried to argue, but Sasuke wasn’t having it. He refused to take some time off to lollygag when there was way too much work to be done.

“For the last time, idiot, no.”

“Oh _come_ on.” Sapphire eyes glared daggers at him. Sasuke merely got out of the bed, revealing his pale naked body. A moment was taken for the sapphire eyes to perversely peruse the unblemished skin of their husband before they narrowed into a glare again.

Sasuke just returned the glare with a blank stare. They always had arguments that ended with glaring or insults, but the sour feelings never stuck around. The same applied here as Naruto’s glare started to diminish as the seconds passed. “Are you going to get out of bed or continue glaring at me?”

His response was a tongue stuck out at him.

“I’m assuming you want to make out for the next ten minutes, then.” The tanned face of his lover twisted into one of deliberation and Sasuke found himself laughing inwardly. Of course, Naruto would actually consider this.

“… Nah. Gotta get Menma up in thirty minutes.” Naruto finally said while throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Then, he suddenly stopped and looked back at Sasuke. “We can make out in the shower though, right?”

Sasuke let out a snort at that. “Sure idiot. If you want to risk the chance of having shower sex and make Menma late for school.”

The hopeful expression instantly turned into a scowl as Naruto started to mutter under his breath, “Damn it. Why is it that elementary schools start so early, anyway? And for that matter, why is it still going on? Menma already passed his tests so he doesn’t even need to be there.”

His muttering could be heard all the way to the bathroom connected to their bedroom, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

“It’s called perfect attendance, moron. Something I’m sure you’ve never heard of considering your own track record of absences back in high school.” Sasuke called while straightening the dark blue sheets on their bed. He could hear Naruto chuckle while turning on the shower tap a little while after the flushing of a toilet was heard.

“I remember the time I convinced you to skip school with me. You had so much fun even though you kept freakin’ grunting. Like, the fuck?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the suggested memory. He did recall it and he also recalled mostly doing it because Naruto wouldn’t leave him alone about it. The bright smile that was practically glued to Naruto’s face the entire time as they ran wild across their hometown was totally worth missing on winning the perfect attendance award a third time in a row. Sasuke’s lips quirked upwards as he finished recalling the memory, “Hn.”

“YES. Exactly like THAT!” Naruto shouted before loud laughter followed shortly after. Sasuke just snorted and shook his head. Even after all these years, Naruto still remains the loudest person he’s ever known. Turning his head to the left side, he saw Naruto’s head stuck out of the doorway to the bathroom, a grin on his face.

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

“After all the water you just wasted? Yes.”

* * *

The sizzling smell of meat on the skillet made Naruto sigh with appreciation as he padded down the hallway of their apartment. After playing tug of Menma just to get the kid in the bathroom and wash up, he had really worked up an appetite. He turned a corner to see Sasuke, fully dressed in a simple sweater and slacks, at the stove. Naruto, having just pulled on some jeans, kept his distance and watched the other man work his “magic” in the kitchen.

It usually worked like this, Sasuke making breakfast while he got Menma ready for school and then they would all have breakfast together before going on with their daily occupations. After watching on the sidelines for about seven minutes, Naruto retreated back to Menma’s room.

Entering, he suppressed the strong desire to marvel at how their kid was such a perfection-seeking, neat freak. Books were alphabetized by author's last name, different toys that have similar properties stored in the same colored bin, bed all made up with pillows organized by their size, all the works. And in the middle of it all, was the smirking brat Sasuke and him called their son.

Menma was average size for a nine year old with a lean body and a cute face. Though, Naruto could already tell that the childish facial features would remain well into the boy’s adult years as they did with him. The child’s black forest of hair managed to frame his face in a way akin to Sasuke’s own bangs and his eyes were the mirror copies of Naruto’s own blue. The same whisker marks that made Naruto look feral only managed to make Menma look like a kitten on his face. How anyone could mistake the child for anyone but his and Sasuke’s was beyond Naruto (and believe me, it has actually happened quite a few times before). The young boy was dressed in his school uniform; a plain cyan shirt with boring beige dress pants. Menma’s school used to allow free-choice of clothing, but they had switched it up two years before and Naruto will forever wonder why they chose uniforms that were so boring.

Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, he calmly greeted the boy, “Are you ready for breakfast?”

The boy’s eyes lit up as he grabbed and tugged Naruto’s hand in excitement. “Yeah, yeah! Let’s go already!”

Naruto couldn’t contain his own laugh as he allowed himself to be dragged to the dining room. About half way there, Menma whispered, “Has he agreed yet?”

Naruto shrugged. “Well, no.”

“Eh? We can’t _not_ go.”

Naruto just grinned and said, ”But that doesn’t mean we still can’t convince him. We have time.”

Menma copied his grin, only it seemed more toothy and mischievous on his face. Naruto reasoned it was because the kid had a rather long streak of pranks and tricks. “I can help, right?”

“Heheh, course you can.” He cheered, ruffling Menma’s hair. He then put a finger to his lips. “But ya gotta be secretive. You can handle that, right?”

Menma copied his father’s hand movements, snickering the entire time. Knowing he could count on the little brat, they entered the dining room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 2015


End file.
